black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Faera Goreclaw
Introductory Faera "Indominus" Goreclaw 'is a an elite assassin and main character in throughout the series. She is known far and wide for her impressive martial arts capabilities and holds a fearsome reputation as an assassin serving under 'the Iron Resistance. Early History Faera was born in the Gandor Forests on the planet of Zaroth on May 5th, year 700 - about 25 years before the Iron Queen came to power. In her earliest years, she grew up abused and neglected - what ensued was thoughts of suicide and depression. In her early teenage years, she was forced to go to religious gatherings and partake in any of their customs despite her unwillingness. Failure to comply resulted in harsh beatings and punishments - she states that being starved for and being tied to a post in a locked room for days at a time was not uncommon. When Faera was lucky, she would steal the morning papers from her father and read over them - this was when she discovered Ves'Kara Odindorr - the feats, the fame and glory she was experiencing. Furthermore, Ves'Kara was opening a private organization that would train people to become elite soldiers and assassins. Faera wanted to be like her - loved, respected and valuable - but before long, her idolization became a crush that she could never fully control. One day, Faera snuck out of her house after her parents both had passed out on a drug induced coma - Faera vanished into the night and ran for Erisa to seize her opportunity for greatness. History Warlord of Skulls In her debut story, Faera Goreclaw appears as a somewhat childish student with little more than intending to be Ves'Kara Odindorr's friend. In the beginning, she appears to be greatly frustrated both with herself and Ves'Kara alike, but mostly with herself and the faulty systems at the O.T.R.O. The two would both venture together to Dansworth and gradually create a light foundation for their friendship to come. They both share jokes and occasional quips at each other throughout the trip. Once they reach Dansworth, Ves'Kara admits her fears for the task ahead. Faera encourages and supports Ves'Kara, but states that Faera herself would continue even without Ves'Kara. Her efforts were successful, she struck lightly at Ves'Kara's ego and got her to think. They traveled beyond Dansworth and encountered the Warlord of Skulls. Ves'Kara and Argoloth battled, with Ves'Kara losing. Argoloth took Faera captive but left Ves'Kara to bleed in the dirt. Faera is taken to Mount Armageddon, where she is tortured and beaten by an old enemy. Eventually, she is rescued by Ves'Kara and carried off to safety. Several days later, Ves'Kara is brought to court as well as Faera for crimes of endangering and warmongering. Faera reduced Ves'Kara's sentence by "proving" she was her lover. Half-Heart Princess Faera grows into a worthy young assassin, taking her master's advice and finished training with the Prime Erisan Huntresses. On a hunt, she discovers a mysterious demon by the name of Kazuno. She takes him home before returning to the nearby prison to meet with Ves'Kara, who was just released. The Sand War Expose Faera returns as an anti-hero. She is imprisoned by a young man named [[]] and tortured and beaten as he sees fit as she leads him and Neeran Odindorr to the Resistance. Red Storm Faera returns once again after escaping the brutal and torturous hand of [[]], this time aimed with the aid of an odd mindcontrolling device to kill Ves'Kara. However, Ves'Kara defeats her easily and brings her back to good health. But their troubles begin when a series of powerful demon invasions begin taking place all over the universe. The Prideking Faera is now hundreds of years old but lingering onto a fragment of her former self. She serves as a guide and parental figure to her grandson. She is slowly but surely losing control of herself more and more through various forced meetups with the Prideking. Personality Faera is a character whose personality changes with her as books and stories advance. She begins as a young woman with dreams of being a successful assassin and being valuable to her nation. In the first three books, Faera is portrayed to be happy-go-lucky, fairly immature and loud with a somewhat offensive and crude dialect. She is also shown to be a friendly, committed and adventurous figure - although to the point where it annoys most people. Faera normally obeys most orders given to her by her higher ups, however, she is one to try and squeeze in tidbits of fun for herself in between, especially when around Ves'Kara. Her greatest battles for most of her early story is her battle with depression and her struggle to move forward to achieve her goals. Faera claims her immature behavior in part is her acting out her suppressed wish to have and been a normal child - however, she seems to know it is far too late to have the same experiences. Relationships Appearance Faera is a female felaain with black fur and fiery red hair that in appearance almost mimics that of a maned wolf. She has big, green eyes, disc shaped cat ears, a thin tail and large hands with predatory claws on the tips of her fingers. Faera has a fairly lean but athletic physique - she is also noted to lack alot of standard feminine beauty standards and characteristics. Faera is noted to be 5'7" and one-hundred and twenty-five pounds.Category:Felaain Category:Main Character Category:Dagger-Wielding Characters Category:Assassins Category:True Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Zarothian Category:The Resistance Category:Necromancers Category:Shamans Category:Marksman Category:Warlord of Skulls Series Category:Iron Queen Saga Category:The Iron Empire Category:Bhora Series Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9 Category:New Dawn